1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water container, more particularly to an inflatable water container with a draining device for effectively draining the water in the container when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inflatable container 1 is shown to include a container body 11 that defines a water-storage space 114, and that has a bottom wall 111, spaced-apart peripheral inner and outer walls 112, 113 extending upwardly from the bottom wall 111, and a top wall 116. The top wall 116 interconnects top ends of the peripheral inner and outer walls 112, 113, and cooperates with the bottom wall 111 and the peripheral inner and outer walls 112, 113 to define an air chamber 110 thereamong. The bottom wall 111 of the container body 11 is formed with a drain hole 125 which is defined by a hole-confining wall 115 and which is communicated with the water-storage space 114. A valve unit 12 includes a plug 122 and a valve seat 121 having a tubular portion 124 fitted sealingly in the drain hole 125 in the bottom wall 111, and an annular flange 123 that extends outwardly and radially from the tubular portion 124 and that is seated on a periphery of the hole-confining wall 115. The plug 122 is fastened to the valve seat 121 through a flexible string, and includes a plug piece 127 that is insertable detachably into the drain hole 125 for closing the drain hole 125, and a pull flap 126 integrally formed with the plug piece 127 to facilitate removal of the plug piece 127 from the drain hole 125.
Some disadvantages that result from use of the conventional inflatable container 1 are as follows:
(1) Draining of the water from the water-storage space 114 in the container body 11 is slow due to close abutment between the bottom wall 111 of the container body 11 and a supporting surface that supports the inflatable container 1.
(2) It is difficult to connect a hose to the valve unit 12 for draining water in the water-storage space 114 into a tank or the like for recycling purposes.
(3) Filling the water-storage space 114 with water requires the user to hold a hose that is connected to a faucet, which is laborious.